phantomclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amberlight
Amberlight is a muscular, mottled golden-brown she-cat with sleek, soft fur, a torn left ear, sharp black claws, and blue eyes. History Early Life: : Amberkit was born to Honeyleaf and Sharpclaw, warriors of ThunderClan, shortly before the formation of PhantomClan. Her parents joined the new Clan, brining their young daughter with them. : There, a young queen named Ravenwing died while giving birth, and Honeyleaf took in her newborn daughter, Crowkit as her own. Amberkit often played with Crowkit as well as another kit, Furzekit. Apprenticeship: : Amberpaw was apprenticed to Rainbird, and showed excellent hunting and fighting skills. However when asked to help pull a thorn from Crowkit's paw, became disguisted and proved that she could never be a medicine cat. : Her mother, Honeyleaf, died two moons into Amberpaw's apprenticeship. During the later part of her apprenticeship she developed a crush on Furzepaw. Adulthood: : Amberpaw was given the warrior name 'Amberlight' by Russetstar and instantly loved her name. She enjoyed hunting in this newfound free time. Two moons later when Furzepaw and Crowpaw earned their warrior names, Amberlight became inclined to become newly-named Furzemask's mate. However upon attempted to make subtle suggestions, she found out that the tom had become mates with newly-named Crowsong. Heartbroken, she eventually confronted Crowsong, but retreats and realizes that she is actually in love with fellow warrior Hollowprint''. '' : Later, Amberlight goes hunting with Shadepaw and they are attacked by a badger. Amberlight is badly injured and dies. She arrives in StarClan but is sent back with the threat that if she does not become Furzemask's mate she will die forever. Furzemask carries her to the Medcicine Den where she remains in-and-out of consciousness for about a moon. During this time she subconsciously tells the tom that she loves him. : When she finally begins to recover she is very stiff and exits the medicine den. She approaches Furzemask and is confused when he acts awkwardly towards her. The two go for a walk and Furzemask tells her that she informed him that she loves him but he will never love anyone but Crowsong. Amberlight reveals her dream to him, but she leaves out the part about her dying if she doesn't become his mate. The two are interupted by Glade, and eventually Thorn arrives in the clearing too. Feeling threatened, Amberlight attacks Thorn but is yanked off by Glade. She yells for Furzemask to help and he attacks Glade. Amberlight helps Dapplebrook, who ambushed from the undergrowth, fight Thorn. When Glade captures Wildkit, Amberlight orders him to drop the kit. Afterwards, she chases the tom into the woods, catching him and knocking him unconscious. She falls asleep curled around Wildkit. : When she wakes up they are gone. She stumbles towards where she left Furzemask, worried that Thorn had killed him, but falls into the river. She is found by Furzemask and the two trace Thorn, Glade, and Wildkit to a den. They sneak inside and eavsdrop on Glade, Thorn, Stoneflower, and a few other cats, finding out that they are planning on starving PhantomClan and then attacking them. They escape without a fight and return to the Clan. : When they make it back to camp, Furzemask and Amberlight rush to tell Russetstar what happened. Before they can finish, Thorn attacks along with Mosspaw. When Russetstar murders Mosspaw, Amberlight runs off to tell Furzemask and Crowsong, who are in the woods. She hides behind a bush when she hears them talking about mates but decides that she has to reveal herself. She enters, pretending to be out of breath and informs them that Russetstar killed Mosspaw. When Crowsong asks her how long she had been standing there she lies but eventually tells the truth. She then reveals the whole dream and when Crowsong and Furzemask stop being mates she says that it is getting late and they should talk about it later. : The next day Hollowprint confronts her for loving Furzemask and Amberlight protests that she doesn't he walks away. Amberlight calls after him that she didn't choose this before running over to Furzemask. They go for a walk and become mates officially, then go hunting. Amberlight catches a squirrel. When she returns to camp she sees a trail of blood and follows it to the nursery, finding a dying Silvercharm and the body of Rainpaw. She brings the body into the clearing and grooms the blood out of the tom's fur before rubbing it with mint and rosemary. When Redpaw runs off into the territory she follows, comforting the she-cat and telling her that her brother's death wasn't her fault. Trivia *she is in love with Hollowprint, but must be mates with Furzemask due to StarClan's warning. *she is very protective of Furzemask and Crowsong, as all of her family members are dead. *she is the character of Spottedmoth321 on DeviantART. Family Members: Mate: : Furzemask: Living Mother: : Honeyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father: : Sharpclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Siblings: : Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members Foster-Sister: : Crowsong: Living Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors